Christmas Bowl
by Deception Alchemist
Summary: They had finally done it...they had won the Christmas Bowl...the seemingly impossible goal at the end of their long, painful journey. Thoughts from the players of the Christmas Bowl.


** Merry Christmas everyone! ****Hope it doesn't make your eyes hurt from reading actual paragraphs :) If the paragraphs are still too long, someone tell me and I'll add some more spaces in, particularly the bros's.  
**

The cheer of the crowds was deafening. It finally happened. They won. The Christmas Bowl was over. They had overcome all of the odds and toppled the strongest American football team in Japan. Every one of the teams they had played over the Autumn Tournament as well as most of the fans had abandoned their seats and ran onto the field to congratulate the new Christmas Bowl winner. The strongest team in Tokyo. It seemed like such a far-off and distant time when there were only 3 regulars on the team. Now, within one year, they had grown to 10, each with a reason to fight for the team, and to win for the team. After long grueling, Spartan training, finally, the dream of the Christmas Bowl wasn't just a dream anymore, it came true. No. That wasn't right. They fulfilled it, giving sweat, and blood, and tears, they managed to beat all the odds and win the Christmas Bowl. Whether it was against the Teikoku Alexanders, or the Shinryuuji Nagas, the Ojou White Knights. It didn't matter. They had won.

**Hiruma:**

Hiruma, as usual after a win chewed the end of a new piece of gum before shoving the entire thing in and shooting at the air while yelling YA-HA! The others wisely left a wide circle around him, although Mizumachi seemed to want to throw him up into the air, despite Kakei and Kobanzane's refusals. And of course, Doburoku's truck driving into the stadium and nearly mauling over hundreds of innocent bystanders didn't have anything to do with the remote in Hiruma's hands, no sir, it didn't.

Despite all that was going on the surface, Hiruma's insides had changed from the demon at the beginning of school. He no longer relied on percentages, even if the chance that the fucking monkey, no, Monta, the best receiver in Japan, could make a pass or if the chance that Eyeshield 21, no, Sena, could make the run was 0%, he'd do the play. Over, and over, until they had battled through the odds and completed the pass or run.

**Kurita:**

Kurita was bawling over the win, grabbing anyone with arm's reach into a bear hug that could only be described as bone-crushing. To him, winning the Christmas Bowl was something that could only happen to him a dream.

Despite the thousands of times he had imagined the winning scene, him crushing the line, and behind him, Hiruma would throw the ball, he had never thought it would actually be possible. Even if it didn't go exactly as planned, Kurita swelled up with pride at the thought of all that he had done to help his team. Against the Naga's, the unstoppable force of the Kanto region, and against the Alexanders, the previously undefeated team in Japan.

**Musashi:**

Musashi was still in shock. He made it. From the 60-yard line. He made a Japanese record. He was the 60-yard Magnum, it wasn't just one of the many bluffs of Hiruma's anymore. It was true now. He made it. He smiled, but it came out regretfully.

He missed one and a half years of football to work in his father's construction company. Everytime he had a job at Deimon, which was quite often thanks to Hiruma, he would watch as his old friends practiced. Every time he caught a glimpse of Kurita practicing his tackle, or of Hiruma throwing a pass to Rice-kun, he wanted to just let go of everything on his mind, run out on to the field, and practice with them. Of course, this wouldn't bode well if he had a hammer it and it just happened to hit someone below him. Imagine the cases against them.

**Sena:**

Sena couldn't believe it. His helmet fell off the light grip of his finger and hit the ground, but he didn't notice. He was busy. Thinking about how they toppled the Teikoku Alexanders and came out as Japan's top team.

It seemed odd that just a year ago, he was still the class gopher, perfecting his run as he was helping his 'friends' out with their errands. It seemed unbelievable that now, he was the ace player of the Deimon Devil Bats, and possibly, the MVP. It was sometimes hard to imagine that he wouldn't have joined the football team if Hiruma hadn't 'suggested,' putting it lightly, that he join the Deimon Devil Bats. Despite all the hardships he had, being shadowed by two other Eyeshield 21's, being tackled by Akaba, by Agon, by Shin, by Yamato, he hadn't given up. He was an American football player.

**Monta**

Monta walked over to Honjou. Taka looked on curiously, much unlike him. Monta ignored the stares, and bowed too Honjou, saying how much he had looked up to him, and wanted to be just like him. But now, he wasn't going to be like a second Honjou, there was already Taka for that (Taka sweat-dropped), he was going to be his own person, the best receiver in the world. Honjou smiled at him, and said that he would look forward to the day that the name Monta would be known throughout the world as one of the best receivers in American football. Honjou also thanked him for becoming a challenger to Taka.

The feeling of being praised by Honjou made Monta swell up with pride as he remembered all the times that he had looked up to the great catcher. It also reminded him of the time when he threw his catcher mitt into the ocean (the only time where it got into the right spot mind you).

**Huh-huh Brothers:**

Juumonji laughed and kicked Kuroki and Togano in the asses and tried saving his own ass from an untimely death. They snuck up onto Kurita as he was completely destroyed and mauled the Devil Bat truck (in the back of his mind, he wondered how they were supposed to get home). They gave him a nice large, can't-sit-down-for-a-week kick. Kurita slightly slowed down his bawling as he slowly turned around to see who it was. He released the large truck and _glomped_ on the brothers. They scampered out of the way as they looked for more unfortunate souls to release their kick on. Juumonji suggested to try Hiruma, he might be so happy about the win he won't care. They again scampered as a rain of bullets was released onto them. Kuroki and Togano each gave Juumonji several punches ("Gomu gomu gattling gun!" -Togano)

Juumonji searched through the throng of people crowded around him and his team. He was looking for his father. He wanted to see his father's expression as he finally realized that his son wasn't trash. That he wasn't a loser. That Kuroki and Togano, hell, his brothers, weren't losers either. They succeeded in proving themselves worthy. Kuroki caught Togano's eye, in the split second he wasn't looking at his Jump, and they shared a knowing look toward Juumonji. After all, he was the one that convince them to go back to the Death March, and also to the American football.

**Yukimitsu:**

Yukimitsu had tears running down his cheeks. He was burst out of his state of daze as he felt something hit his rear...very hard. He nearly fell over. He turned around, and saw the Huh-huh Brothers grinning. Yukimitsu smiled too, and rubbed the his eyes, and ran forward to celebrate with his teammates and friends. He glanced back when he was surprised that the Huh-huh Brothers weren't there first. He, sadly, wasn't surprised to see that Komusubi and the brothers had been fighting again.

After 16 years of sitting behind a desk, looking on at these kind of festivals and games as something he would only watch out of a window or a TV, as something he would never be able to take part in, he was standing on the field, making history, as part of the only team to have taken down the Teikoku Alexanders, the team that had won the Christmas Bowl ever since it was created. He had no athletic ability at all, but he had scored the first touchdown against the Naga's in the entire tournament. He played a key role in defeating the Ojou White Knights. And this all happened because he saw Eyeshield 21's amazing run.

**Komusubi:**

Komusubi saw the Huh-huh Brothers 'bullying' Yukimitsu. He ran full speed into them, knocking them around like a triplet of bowling pins, and him as the ball. He heard the brother's infamous ways of expressing surprisement, and they promptly started kicking him. He attacked back, of course, just like the many times during practice, and even during games.

Christmas! E-everyone!

He means that we won the Christmas Bowl with everyone's help. We wouldn't have been able to do it if anyone had been missing. Each of the battles we had fought, we had fought together! With out great strength, we managed to go against all odds and beat all of the times! –Kurita's translation of powerful-go.

("He did not say that!" –Sena and Monta)

**Taki:**

He stood on his one leg, more accurately, the toes of one foot and spun…'Nuff said.

In his mind: Nothing...obviously

**Satake and Yamaoka:**

They were shoving each other out of the way to greet the manager of the Yuuhi Guts who showed up at the game. Of course, since she worked out with the regulars, she managed to give them a head dizzy-ing slap to the head as they complimented her bloo-, er, her blue eyes. She promptly responded by saying her eyes were brown.

Yeah...we really couldn't care less (1)

**Omosodake:**

He thought it took too much effort to celebrate with the others. He would have closed his eyes if they weren't already closed. He settled with eating some celebratory mango pudding.

He learned one thing this entire year. His mango pudding power-up only lasted 5 seconds.

**They didn't really draw that much of what happened after the game, so I made most of it up! ^^ I'm debating whether or not to make it a story, like talking about the World Cup and stuff, or rewriting the Autumn Tournament, maybe changing up the line-up thingy…tell me what you guys think!I was going to do one each for Juumonji, Kuroki, and Togano, but I didn't have enough time, and I wanted this out on Christmas Eve or Christmas, thus the Huh-huh Brothers! **

(1)- Sorry if you do care, I personally really couldn't care less, besides, the second paragraph is mostly used to tell about how they changed through the year and stuff they're thinking about. And since they did zilch and they were flat characters, I didn't say stuff. Btw, if you didn't get the 'bloo-,' it's bloomers. Just in case cuz I don't think I would ^^


End file.
